Genius Guy (character)
This is the profile for the character Genius Guy #445 from the Epic Saga series. For the page describing the species, see here. For the page belonging to the user of which it's based on see here. "You're all ''IDIOTS! ''Seriously!" Genius Guy #445, numerous times. Profile Height: 5' Weight: 45 lb. His brain taking more than half of that. Age: Unspecified, yet older than Dark Guy Home area: Shy Guy's Toy Box Relationships: Jared (character) (Looks to him as leader and powerful ally), E.T.G. (character) (Sees him as an unstable yet admirable friend), Dark Guy (Unofficial brother), Beecanoe (character) (valuable ally, but worryingly dangerous), Galactic Petey (sees him as a somewhat dense yet mountainous member in terms of power and stature), Sephira (ditsy, somewhat annoying, yet very reliable) Clothing: Green robe, white mask with open eye and mouth sockets, Brown shoes Eye color: N/A Hair color: N/A Occupation: Warriors of Apocalypse, President/Ruler of the Shy Guy Kingdom (ES Afteryears) History pre-Epic Saga User:geniusguy445/ignorethis|See other. User:Geniusguy445/history|History During the Epic Saga Once again, Genius Guy #445 feels the urge to explore and learn more of the world. Just recently joining the Saurian Jared and Beecanoe on their request for revenge, he is quickly able to discern their character and determine that harm will not be aimed at him or his race. He is invaluable to the team, as he is the smartest and least likely to back-stab those he trusts. He has a slight but healthy mistrust for everyone, since that is the prudent thing that everyone seems to forget when it is must critical. He enjoys upgrading his vehicle to better his chances at winning matches, though he doesn't need half of them. He is also the character with the most upgrades. He has the worst stamina of the group, but that can be turned off. By him. He was the third-last to join the Warriors of Apocalypse. He shows somewhat of an admiration to Shiroan until he shows his true colors, unlike Ouroburos, or Beecanoe, who show hatred as soon as they meet the Judgment Emperor. Appearances in Epic Saga media Too many. Like all of them. List of Voice Actors Japanese *Mitsuki Saiga: every Epic Saga title, Gamecom vs. Capcom, Gamecom vs. Capcom 2, Epic Saga (anime) English *Michael Yurchak: every Epic Saga title excluding Epic Saga: The Afteryears *Barbara Goodson: Epic Saga (anime), Gamecom vs. Capcom 2, Epic Saga: The Afteryears Appearance and Personality The Epic Saga series is well known for its pressure and personality changing characteristics. All anti-heroes experience many things and change personalities (and appearance respectively) throughout the series. (Spin-offs excluded) Clothing and Weapons *'Robe & mask' - The traditional green robe of most Genius Guys and white mask of all Shy Guys. Dark Guy has a similar appearance, but has a black robe rather than a green one. Shy Guys wear a strap for their mask, yet it does not appear to connect to it, as a mask will fall off anyway. *'Generic hover-car' - The clown car of Shy Guys. Like Medi Guys, Genius Guys all begin with a standard hover-car. However, they then add modifications to suit there personality. #445 still hasn't installed his coffee maker. *'Hover-car equipment' - Each car comes with a high-powered laser, as well as a few other things. #445 has added a music player (which happens to turn on without the genius's consent, playing a part in explaining where the background music comes from), an IUPS (an Inter-Universal Positioning System), various communication equipment, a "No Matter" object inventory (virtually limitless) and other unique yet helpful gadgets. *'Genius weapons' - "Massacre Synthesizer", "8-bit mesmerizer", Keys, rants, an infinite supply of Master Balls (Pokemon), an ammo replicator, and a few others. *'Genius defenses' - an epic Force field, Analytical Auto Reflector, gold Coins, a massive brain, intelligence, slight paranoia, above average balance (for Shy Guys), and loyalty. Personality In the first few titles, the Shy Guy can be rather grating; a smart-alek attitude that is made worse when Dark Guy joins. He rants frequently, and appears quite mad on many occasions. However, this may be stress due to Toy Box issues, or something much worse. After a few games, though, they get over their differences and the genius becomes more amiable. He becomes remarkable sorrowful when the anti-heroes-turned-heroes depart, but hold a hope that they may be each other again. This Shy Guy is probably the least exciting character from a story standpoint. He sometimes has a tendency to deduce what is happening and makes strange situations extremely anticlimactic and boring. This is an example of a battle close to the beginning of the game. Each new line represents a different turn. :Yes. Hmmm, yes. '' :''See? '' :''Battles, appearance, hmmm... :O.K. '' :''There is someone watching us from another dimension. '' :''When that shadow appears, it changes the attack styles of my enemies. :We each appear to take turns, where either one attacks and the other has an opportunity to block or counter. :All this...as opposed to...one second please. :... :... :Eureka. I mean, '''EUREKA!' :''If I just do this....''BEEP! ''push. Style changes to beat-em-up. :Ah...ha...Nice!...This... oooo.... is more of a, phew, free-for-all. I ow!, grrrr, ''BEEP! :''There. I believe that was a "beat-em-up" style for a game. Interesting. :Confirmed. :(nothing until win) '' :(Winning) What? You think it to be unusual that I correctly deduce that I am in game, that my actions are controlled by less intelligent being from another dimension and that it didn't take me that long? You've got a lot to learn.'' There are many other cases where he deduces the entire plot line. Luckily, he doesn't say it out loud, but rather writes it down for the player to find as Easter eggs. Another thing that keeps him bearable is that he is generally using his mental abilities to find the perfect comebacks. Unusually, for all of his talking, he generally talks about the foreshadowing of events only during battles. Outside battles, he commonly acts as a narrator. Powers and Abilities Despite being incredibly powerful moves, most have a quirk which makes them amusing to use. *'"Synthesized Massacre"' - He whips out a synthesizer and plays an epic Mario-themed tune, as lasers and lightning fall from the sky at his enemies. Unusually, there are a few Boos dancing to the music. *'"8-bit Screen Refresh"' - The screen and battle field fill with retro Tetris-like blocks. Tetris music plays. When they clear, all visible enemies are gone. The bottom blocks are made of half Yoshi eggs, and the top line are made of Yoshi eggs. The two eggs join together, and break apart. A "points added" sound is played. *'"Heat wave"' - The Genius powers up his laser, as spins around three times rapidly, bisecting all enemies caught in the blast. There seem to be Pyro Guys sunbathing on lawn chairs whenever he uses the move. *'"Generosity"' - With a very happy Shy Guy expression, the floating fury gleefully throws bob-ombs into the air aimed to fall on his enemies. There are a few extra bombs, which are stolen by bandits or detonated by Snifits. *'"GG and the 8-bits!"' - Announcer states the move, the genius tosses a key to the field, then plays the piano while a massive army of Shy Guys, Beezos, Ninji, Pidgits and Phanots swarm the field aimed at the key. They all flee and he stops playing. One or two Shy Guys have their masks upside down. *'"Ultimate Annihilator"' - A super fancy targeting system covers the screen, locks on the enemy, and launches a super powerful laser at them. While charging up the move, enemies are drawn to where the laser is firing similar to charge beam in the Metroid Prime trilogy. Near the top right corner of the screen, an emulator loading bar for "Yshi's Stry" shows decent progress. The targeting system covers the screen as it aims, and charges up. However, just before it launches, 445 jumps from his car, illuminated in a super form with his arms in the air, and lands, swinging his arms down as the laser emits violently. Pokemon (divided into generations) Genius Guy is, obviously, associated with smarts, and paranormal. He can also capture Pokemon he wants (most being Psychic). #Alakazam Brilliant #Steelix Steal (Steel) #Metagross Steel genius #Giratina Legendary ghost controls matter #Deoxys Space virus *Lengendary. Mewtwo Legendary psychic The Genius Guy captured Arceus but gave him to Beecanoe over the course of the series. Stats In every main Epic Saga title, Genius Guy #445 is his team's skill type. This means he has a high base Special Points stat. Exclusive to the original, he also has great accuracy. However, in later games, when the WOA expanded, and stats had to be rearranged, and Dark Guy received the high accuracy stat. He also receives the most upgrades of the group, due to his love of tinkering. Despite this, his upgrades aren't unfair, because he can truly upgrade very fast; he instead upgrades little stats constantly. His low health is covered by a regenerating force-field. Interactions with other characters * Jared - Genius Guy #445 has a well-known tendancy to talk too much. Like many others, Jared, in either form, does not particularly care for such chatter. However, later in the series, the two develop a strong friendship, and mutually respect each other greatly. * Beecanoe - The chemistry get better every game. Until IV. But even then, #445 suspects foul play on Beecanoe for betraying them. He doesn't mention in much to the Saurian, though. * Galactic Petey - Tendency in the first few games to get on the piranha plant's nerves, but the two get along better in the later games. The long-winded Guy doesn't always appreciate the other's limited speech abilities, causing some, but not much, friction. * Turbo the Mole - * ETG - Hints that the Genius figured out what ETG stands for...multiple times. Yet never once is it confirmed * Sephira - Not bad, but the two aren't seen together without Dark Guy. However, her personality can aggrevate the genius consistantly. * Dark Guy - Now there is an interesting relationship. There are hints that * Mario - He has the least hate for any hero of the group, but harbors a strong distaste for Mario. His quest is to defeat Mario before his team does, for reasons he does not disclose, but will write down for the player to find. Quotes *"I win. Because that is the point of this game. ... I'm bored now. Make me do something interesting." After a boss fight *"Ironic deaths? Ironic deaths are good. I think I will entreat you to one." After killing a boss in RPG mode after 20 turns *"You're...strong...(Pant)...I'll...give you that. But...I still win." After killing a boss in RPG mode after 35 turns *"Oooooo. Finally. I'm glad I can't die. Heh heh. Sorry, you wouldn't understand. After killing a boss in RPG mode after 50 turns *"Oooo, they're going to have to glue you back together. IN THE UNDERWHERE! That didn't sound as good as I hoped." Beating a certain boss (TF2 Demoman reference) *"Ha ha ha! Idiots."/ "It's obvious the better would win"/ "This is fun! ... Must. Stop. Playing. As. Peach. In. Brawl."/ "No wonder. I had my laser set too high. No hard feelings?" Winning a fight *"Stupid game. I'm leaving" Vanishes for a second/"I...I...Dangit."/"Shoulda let Dark Guy take care of you."" Losing a fight/being KO'ed *"POW!"/ "Sucker!"/ "Bet that hurt!"/ "It's called "dodging". Man this game genre makes my life sooo much easier!" Hitting the opponent *"Wooooowwwww!"/ "Fail."/ "Mis. Calc. Cu. La. Tion!"/ "Oh, Come ON!"/"Honestly?" missing the opponent *"ow."/ "ow. That's right, you don't deserve capitalization on my response." getting hit *''"DANCE!"'' Preparing his "synthesized massacre" move *''"Fun! Fun for EVERYONE! HEE HEE HA! AH HA HA!" Showing his '''generosity' *''"That's us!"'' Answering after GG & the 8-bits *''"You. DIE. '''NOW!"' Preparing his ultimate annihilator move *''"I'd pick only the best."'' - tagging Jared in *''"Fighting's in your bones."'' - tagging Beecanoe in *''"Oh, you could leave your head. Steph may need it more."'' - tagging Beecanoe in (alternate) *''"They don't stand a chance!"'' - tagging Galactic Petey in *''"Heh. They won't see you coming."'' - tagging ETG in *''"It's your time, princess."'' - tagging Saphira in *''"You could use the experience."'' - tagging Dark Guy in *''"You're durable. Get in there!"'' - tagging Turbo in *''"Wise decision. I'm set."'' - being tagged in by everyone but Dark Guy *''"Eh, you're learning, at least." being tagged in by Dark Guy'' *''"Better than usual." Commenting on Dark Guy achieving Decent or Awesome rank'' *''"We're...un-'STOPPABLE!'" ''- getting Legendary Rank *''"Sweet! Nice teamwork! You been practicing?" ''- getting Awesome Rank *''"Hey, not bad. Not bad." ''- getting Decent Rank *''"Ohhh... Come on." ''- getting Awful Rank *''"Dude, you better hope that you were decent and the enemies were impossible. Because that... was unmentionable." ''- getting Horrible Rank *''"I demand a different gamer! I could do better myself! Even DARK GUY does better than that! Without weapons!"'' - getting Vomit-Inducing Rank Trivia *445's comment to Dark Guy can be interpreted as an insult, or an act of kindness depending on the tone. List of Easter Eggs in Epic Saga Warning! Spoiler alert! *"I know how to reverse time. It helps to know these things. If anyone kills me, my car automatically uses the formulas I came up with to reverse time and bring me back to life. I wrote the formulas on another egg. I think..." *"Died a fire golem, reborn an ice golem. Hmmm, reincarnation. It tugs a thought that refuses to come. Grrr." *"Enjoy the retro music! (Original Super Mario Music plays)" *"Bandits: only trust them as deep as your wallet" *"Shy Guys: only trust them as interesting as your most unusual object" *"Snifits: only trust them as close as their gunk ball range. Most loyal of the three species of Shy Guys." *"Two tons of Shy Guys in your Keloggs Raisin Bran!" Themes songs Category:Original character Category:Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Hero